The Untold Tale
by Aubery Mirkwood
Summary: The Horse and His Boy" From the other's point of veiw as told by Mr. Tumnus.
1. Prologue

The Untold Tale

**The Untold Tale**

By: Tumnus

**Prologue**

Dear reader,

When I first met Lucy Pevensie, I was, to say the least, rather alarmed. She was the strangest creature I had ever laid eyes on. And I when I found she was a Daughter of Eve, well, that didn't make things any better. For, the White Witch had given me orders that if I ever found a Daughter of Eve or a Son of Adam I was to turn them in to her and I would be handsomely rewarded. I never thought I would ever have to carry out those orders, but here,standing in front of me, was a Daughter of Eve. My mind immediately flew to Cair Paravel and my heart rose with the thought that this small creature, not so terrible as I had imagined, might be one of the four destined to fill the empty thrones and bring peace and life back to Narnia. But there was no help for it, I knew that if I faltered now the witch would surely find out, so I invited this strange new creature home for tea, for I have found that few can resist a good cup of tea.

As we chatted, I found myself growing fond of this new acquaintance and I kept having to remind myself not to get attached, after all, I had a good idea what was going to happen once the Witch got hold of her. And so, with the high heart of one saving his own skin, I lulled my guest to sleep. It was then that the Great Lion Aslan must have pricked my conscience. For, as I sat there looking at the sweet face of the slumbering Lucy, the feeling that I was doing the most selfish and brutish thing a Narnian could do swept over me. And when she awoke to find me in a state of dejection, she tried to comfort me in such a kind, caring tone that it only made me feel worse. Then, when I told her what I was going to do, she didn't even get angry. Instead she seemed far more worried about me, and that is when I said to myself, "Tumnus" I said "you are going to save this creature if it is the last thing you do. And it probably will be. But never you mind that, you are going to do the right thing for once in your miserable life."

Now, dear reader, I'm sure you know the rest of the account, for Jack, a very good friend of mine, took our adventures and set them down in pen and ink that all might know our story. And he did a very fine job at it too. But unfortunately he was unable to tell much of what happened during the Golden Age when the four kings and queens reigned at Cair Paravel. And to remedy this I too have taken up my pen to tell you a tale.


	2. Every Story Needs A Begining

The Untold Tale

**Chapter One**

Every story needs a beginning

It was now several years after the children had come to Narnia. The Kings and Queens had grown into fine young men and women. And though Narnia seemed peaceful and quiet I ave found that is the time that you must be ready for things to happen.

The kings were lounging on their favorite terrace, which looked out to the eastern sea, when a jackdaw flew up in such a rush that he nearly ran into Edmund.

"Hello!" Edmund said, "What's this!"

As the bird hastily settled on the rail ,"What has you in such a hurry, little friend?", Peter asked.

The bird hastily shrieked a shrill ," Attacked!"

"What!", cried the High King, as he and Edmund leapt from their chairs.

"Wolves! Fauns! Dancing Lawn! Two dead! Several wounded! Wolves gone now!"

"This is an outrage!" Peter roared as he pounded his fist into his palm, "We shall not stand for this! We will ride at once! Ed, call…"

"Peter." Edmund said quietly.

"the troops!", Peter continued without hearing his brother, "We will stop these…"

"Peter!" Edmund repeated pointedly.

"These, these… what is it Ed?"

"We did this last time." Edmund said, a smile playing on his lips as his eyes drifted out to sea in memories of the past.

"Did what?" Peter asked.

The faraway look fade from his as Edmund drew himself up in oratorical style. "We immediately rode after the wolves, full tilt. We chased them all the way to the foot hills and then spent the next few days hopelessly wandering in circles trying to find them again," the laughter in his eyes showing in his voice.

Peter frowned at his brother for a second before he saw the humor of it. "Yes, that wasn't very 'Magnificent' was it?"

At this, they shared a knowing smile as only brothers can.

Peter then asked, "And now can you give me a 'Just' remedy to this 'Just' cause?"

"Well, actually, I do, brother. I think…here come with me." Edmund said as he turned and walked into the castle.

Peter followed his younger brother into a sunny room filled with books and parchments. Edmund took down a large map of Narnia from its hole, laid it out on the table and pointing to it started to outline his plan.

"This time instead of chasing the wolves all over the place I think we should make them come to us," he said.

"How?" asked Peter leaning over the map.

"By setting an ambush." Edmund said as he leaned over the map also, "We.."

At this point a voice behind them queried "What are you boys up to now?"

They whirled around to find Lucy standing in the door, her hands resting her hips and a mischievous smile lighting her fair face.

"Oh, nothing, nothing," Peter answered as he and Edmund stepped together to hide the map. But Lucy was not to be fooled, her brothers' faces told her far more than open books.

"Oh, don't give me that. You boys are planning something," she said as she stepped forward to see what they were hiding. The boys only started to grin at the faces their sister was making and stood closer together. Each time she moved to get as glance at what was on the table they jostled back and forth keeping between Lucy and the map. Finally, she let out a small cry of frustration and they moved apart.

"What do you need a map of Narnia for?" Lucy asked, puzzled.

At question their big brotherly smiles faded fromtheir faces.

"There was an attack, Lu," Peter answered gravely.

As he went on to tell of the jackdaw's message her normally merry visage changed to anger and concern. "What is your plan?" Lucy asked quietly.

"Actually I don't know yet, Ed was just explaining his to me. Why don't you continue?" Peter said turning to his brother.

"Right," Edmund said, nodding, "The wolves live here, the foothills on our side of the mountains between us and Archenland. To get to the Dancing Lawn they must travel north through these woods here. I think we should station troops on either side of the route between Dancing Lawn and the foothills, then some of the fauns will pretend to have another festivity. The wolves will not be able to resist such easy pickings and come down to attack again."

Here Peter interrupted him, "Won't the wolves be suspicious?"

"Ah," said Edmund warming up to his subject, "But see, you and some of the troops will ride out and chase them back to the foothills before this day is up. Once there you will make a good show at wandering about trying to find them. Then you will give up and come back. Meanwhile I will have the main troops moving into position."

"I see!" Lucy cried, "The wolves will think that the fauns feel safe because Peter chased of them off."

"Yes," Edmund said tapping his finger on the map, "Then, when the wolves are about to attack, Peter and his troops will fall upon them from the direction of Cair Paravel. The wolves will flee back to their hills just like last time. But what they will not know is that we have outwitted them one step further and have set a trap for them. We will have fallen in behind them. They will be completely surrounded and must surrender or be totally routed."

"As always Ed, your plan is splendid but, ah, don't you think there should be archers behind the ambush troops to make sure none of the wolves get through and to act as back up?" Lucy asked.

"A very good idea, Lu." Edmund said, "And I suppose you'll want to lead these archers."

The young king and his sister gazed gravely at each other for a few seconds but Lucy could not keep a straight face and laughed, "You know me far too well, Ed!"


	3. All things that go well

The Untold Tale

**Chapter Two**

All things that go well

Now, dear reader, I could tell you the details of what happened next but I'm afraid you would become terribly bored. Suffice it to say, the High King set off within the hour accompanied by about thirty centaurs and twenty great cats in hot pursuit of the wolves while King Edmund soon had the rest of the army, that which could be gathered on such short notice that is, in their prearranged positions. The trap was set.

"Well, Peridan," Peter said as he and his troops pulled up in the palace courtyard after pursuing the wolves, "That was a merry chase. If I didn't know better I'd think we were actually trying to catch them."

The man spoken to, rode at the kings side, his manner and bearing demonstrating his comfort on a horse and in the king's presence, "My lord, you know as well as I it would please you to send to your brother that you had caught the wolves and there was, indeed, no need of his scheme." Peridan was staring straight ahead of him but the High King saw the tiny twitches at the corners of his friend's mouth and the slight jerking of his shoulders as he tried to hide his laughter.

"Peridan, are you panting?" The king teased, "Surely a little outing like this has not worn you out."

"No, my lord," Peridan answered quickly.

Peter had touched a soft spot and he knew it.

"Funny, I could have sworn you were panting. But, no, I'm sure I was just imagining it. In fact," he said as he drew away and surveyed his comrade with a critical air, "I'd say you are looking better than ever. When I first met you, you were decidedly pear shaped."

"My lord," Peridan said his growing discomfort with the subject showing visibly on his normally poised countenance, "should we not inform your brother of our return?"

"Ah, yes," Peter said, willingly allowing his friend to change the subject, "Tweeterbeak!"

A chickadee flitted down from a tall Fur standing outside the castle wall. "Yes, my lord?" it said, dipping in front of the king.

"Please, tell king Edmund that 'Wolf's Bane' is completed."

"Yes, my lord," said the tiny bird with one last dip before it disappeared over the castle wall.

Peridan turned to the high king, his eyebrow raised dubiously, "'Wolf's Bane', my lord?"

"Edmund's idea. You know how he likes code names. Always has."

"Everything has gone perfectly," Edmund thought contentedly to himself has leaned against an oak awaiting Peter's message that he had made it back to the castle. Peter and his troops had passed by on their way back not half an hour ago and Edmund expected the message to arrive momentarily.

Just then, Tweeterbeak darted up. "My lord, the High King sends that 'Wolf's Bane' is complete."

"Good. Tell him to execute 'Lion's Mane'"

"Yes, my lord," the bird replied with the chickadee's equivalent of a salute. And he was off.

Half an hour later, he returned with the message that 'Lion's Mane' too was complete. Now all they had to do was wait.

And wait.

"Now I remember why I hate ambushes," Peter grumbled as he shifted in his saddle, "If it wasn't for the fact that the slightest delay might be disastrous I'd suggest a walk, Peridan."

"And I would gladly accept, my lord," Peridan replied as he too tried to find a more comfortable position, "This is worse than a hard day's ride."

"I do hope Redcrest shows up soon to tell us the wolves are about to attack. I'm not sure I can sit still much longer," Peter moaned. "From now on I'm telling Edmund, 'No more ambushes!'"

To Peter's extreme relief the cardinal Redcrest flew up and whispered, "My lord, king Edmund sends that the wolves are readying their attack. Now is the time."

Peter stifled a whoop and turning to Peridan fairly shouted, "It's time for some action!" and he and his horse leapt forward, Peridan following.

Just as the wolves crouched for the attack upon the defenseless fauns Peter's troops fell upon them, shouting the cry of Narnia that sent shivers of fear through her enemies. Dismayed the wolves slunk back only to find the Narnians on all sides of them.

The wolves fought desperately. Some tried to break through the ranks of their attackers but few succeeded. Others, not thinking of asking quarter, for wolves give none, banded together and with a last effort of malice, fell upon the kings. So great was their attack they managed to separate Peter and Edmund from their troops. Fearlessly the Narnians tried to reach their lords but to no avail. The wolves were too desperate. On one side of the field of battle Peter stood on a knoll his great sword cleaving his enemies in two at every stroke, the savage fire in his eyes casting more fear into the hearts of his opponents than his sword.

On the other side of the field another kind of fire burned in Edmund's eyes. His was a cold fire. A fire as hard as the steel which, even now, flashed with the same, blue light among his enemies. There stood the two great warriors of Narnia. One with an arm so terrible that any who came within his reach never came out again whole, the other wielding his sword with such skill that it seemed an impenetrable wall. But even they felt their end coming near. The wolves pushed in on every side, two more seeming to take the place of every one of their fallen comrades. Peter felt his legs and arms start to tremble with every stroke as he plowed trough his enemies. "So this is the end," he thought to himself. And then, suddenly, when he came to fell another adversary he found none. He looked around to find the only living wolf left fall dead in front of Edmund.

The two kings, panting, looked at each other across the scene of destruction as moment of silence fell. Then, a murmur, like a wind blowing through a pine forest, came to the High King's ears. The murmur swelled into a shout of victory and Peter, the tightness falling from his chest, joined in.


	4. May Not End Well

The Untold Tale

**Chapter Three**

**May Not End Well**

After the battle the sovereigns buried the dead, cared for the wounded, and arranged their transport home. This left them in a solemn mood as they made their way home. Peridan wishing to cheer them up skillfully started a conversation and steered it to their favorite subject of late. The White Stag.

Peridan was just congratulating himself when he looked ahead. All thoughts but one flew from his mind. Only when he realized that queen Lucy had been asking him something did his mind return to the present.

"I'm very sorry, my lady," he said, still distracted and staring ahead.

"Peridan, what's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"My lords and lady," Peridan answered, "Look ahead. See you not the standard flying at the mast of the ship resting in the castle harbor?"

The newly found smiles faded from their faces, for indeed did they recognize that banner, the flag of the Tizroc.

"I don't like the look of this," Edmund said, his brows furrowed as he considered what the ship might bode.

"Normally, I would say you worry too much, Ed, but when it comes to the Tizroc…" Peter said as he too surveyed the craft resting at the very foot of Cair Paravel.

"I suppose it can't be too serious," Lucy said, "It looks pretty peaceful…Oh, look, Sue is riding out to meet us. If anything was wrong, surely she would be in more of a hurry."

Though their misgivings were somewhat lessened by Susan's apparent nonchalance, doubt still hung in their minds.

As the two parties neared one another, they quickened their pace and as they met the sovereigns dismounted. There was a general embrace before Susan asked, "How did it go?"

"As well as a battle can go," Peter said.

"I'm so glad!" Susan answered, "And now I will tell you why there is a Colormen ship anchored in our harbor. For I know you will have been worrying your silly little heads off. It arrived this morning after you left. It's prince Rabadash and he seeks my hand."

A groan escaped from Peter's lips, "Rabadash."

Edmund sighed, "I was afraid this would happen. Now, how to get rid of him…"

"Well, I don't see what you two are complaining about. It's my choice, after all," Susan said a slight pout in her voice.

"You mean you're actually considering him!?" Peter cried, the same look of shock showing on the face all three of Susan's siblings.

"Why not?" Susan answered with a shrug, "He has been a perfect gentleman so far."

"So far. I wonder how long he can keep it up,"

"Really, Peter! You have never even met him!"

"No, Sue, I've never met him. But I've heard about him,"

"Rumors," Susan said dismissively."Don't worry about me, Peter; I'm a grown woman now. I can take care of myself," Susan said flashing her most stunning smile on her siblings to reassure them, "Now, I arranged a banquet for tonight and we can decide what other arrangements need to be made afterward. For now, I think you all should get a bath and some rest. I know how tired you are after your battles." And with that she fairly danced back to her horse, mounted, and rode back to the castle.

After she left, Peter, Edmund, and Lucy just stared at each other in disbelief but Susan was right, they were exhausted and besides, as she said, Susan was a grown woman, she had to make her own decisions.

That night Rabadash spent the entire banquet telling tall tales of his "great" exploits with Susan hanging on his every word. The high king tried hard not to show his annoyance. "The only good thing about him going on like this is that I don't have to play the host and keep up a conversation!" Peter thought as he forced a pleasant face.

As the banquet the drew to a close the high king stood and bade his guests an apologetic goodnight as he and his brother and sisters had some important matters to discuss.

"I await the morning with eagerness my fair queen," Rabadash said as Susan rose from the table and followed her siblings from the hall.

"Susan, we need to talk," Peter said as they entered their chambers, "You've been acting strangely of late and we're worried about you."

Anger mounted in Susan's face and her breathing quickened. She drew a quick breath for a sharp retort but she saw the genuine concern in her family's faces. Her shoulders sagged and she leaned back in her chair. Lucy rushed to her sister's side, "Susan what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I…I've been acting so foolishly. I was tired of being "good", always doing what you wanted me to. I decided I would have my own way and I've been miserable. And that Rabadash is so full of himself…and I encouraged him all night! Now we shall never be able to be rid of him."

"Don't worry about that Susan, Ed will think of something. We're just glad you're going to be your old self again. I wasn't sure how I was going deal with the new you," Peter said winking and putting his hand on her shoulder, "Now, I think we've all had a long day. Let's all get some sleep and we'll think of our problems tomorrow."

The next morning the four met in their favorite chamber to discuss their difficulty.

"After Peter was so kind as to lay the burden of getting rid of Rabadash 'gracefully' on me I spent all morning laying out a great scheme. The problem is I'm not sure it will work," Edmund as he swept his hair back from his forhead and threw himself in a chair.

"Of course it will! Your plans are always ingenious!" Susan exclaimed from her divan.

"Oh, come on Ed! I'm just dying to find out what you've conspired!" begged Queen Lucy as she knelt by him.

"Well," said Edmund leaning forward conspiratorially, "We'll treat Rabadash like the honored guest he is. We'll do it all, hunts, banquets, all the trimmings! Then, to top it all off, there will be huge tournament."

"And?" asked Peter from a small breakfast table.

"And I'll beat him."

Peter choked on his muffin and started sputtering and coughing. The queens rushed to his aid but it was few minutes before he could actually voice the reason for his sudden outburst.

"Edmund are you crazy?" he finally got out.

"Nope," quipped Edmund, "I know you're worried about chivalry toward a guest and insulting Rabadash but we'll let him win all the other games."

"And you still think he won't hate us for smudging his pride?"

Edmund deflated and sat heavily on the nearest chair, "I know, I know… I give up. I didn't sleep a wink last trying to figure something out. This was is all I got."

"Well Ed, it might be plausible, just tell me WHAT end beating Rabadash would bring."

"Oh, yeah! I forgot to tell you!" The young king bounced back up from his chair, "It was the only way I could think of for convincing him Susan turning him down isn't actully an insult."

"I'm afraid I don't see how you winning would help, Ed. And if I don't, Rabadash won't," Lucy said sadly.

The four sovereigns sat in silence.

"I've got it! It will be a fight for my hand!" Susan exclaimed.

"Susan!" Edmund cried, "You can't do that! What if I lose!"

"You won't Ed. You and Peter are the best swordsmen in the world. I'll be perfectly safe."

"But there's always the chance.."

"Ed, I'm willing to take that chance."


	5. Pride Cometh

The Untold Tale

**Chapter Four**

Pride Cometh

Susan once again smoothed an imaginary wrinkle from her dress. "Come on, come on!" She told herself, "If you hadn't made such a goose of yourself you wouldn't be in this mess. Stop fidgeting around. Walk right through that door and face Rabadash!"


End file.
